Corrupted Love (Scourge x OC)
by PsychoAsh6463
Summary: When Rusty ran away from his Two Legs to join Thunder Clan, he left behind Belle, his childhood sweetheart. Although Fireheart forgot about her, Belle didn't forget about him. One day she braves the dangers of the forest to find her childhood friend. But instead of finding Rusty, she found someone far more dangerous than she could ever imagine - and ends up falling in love with him
1. Prologue

Solem eyes gazed upon the limp body, the warm breeze ruffling the fur of the seemingly lifeless cat. They gathered around her, heads bowed in respect as they mourned the loss of their friend. A voice spoke up from upon the High Rock, the owner bordering on the verge of tears despite his eyes seeming empty.

But he was hurting on the inside.

"Breezefeather was a great warrior. She may have gone down a dark path, may have been mislead and corrupted, but she was loyal to us at the end. She saved our clan, and for that I am eternally greatful. It is a favour I shall always remember and a debt that will never be repayed. May you rest amoung the stars, Breezepelt, and may Star Clan guide your path..."

The orange tabby pounced down from the ledge, landing silently beside the fallen warrior. He could still pick up her scent as he nuzzled her, her soft fur cold against his touch. Slowly, all the other cats that had gathered around began to dispearse, until only Firestar remained.

However, hidden well within the shrubs that surrounded the clearing were two cats. Shrouded in the blanket of darkness provided by the shadows of the night, the two cats watched on as Fireheart mourned the lifeless corpse, gazing intently at the scene before them.

"He won't be happy, will he?" the female asked, her black and silver pelt shimmering slightly under the little moonlight that passed through the leaves. "Who, Firestar? Not likely. I pray for whatever sorrry piece of fur gets in his way of revenge." the male replied, orange pelt greatly contrasting that of his female partner's. His blue eyes glistened in worry as Fireheart lifted his head and sniffed the air, fearful they'd been caught.

He relaxed when the Thunder Clan leader returned his attention to Breezefeather, head hung in solem regret. "No, you fool!" the female spat, whacking him over the head in annoyance. "I meant our leader! What do we tell him? He doesn't know that Breezepelt is dead!"

The male gulped, rubbing the top of his head where he was whacked. "True, I mean she wasn't meant to be here in the first place, so..." he trailed off, eyes glued to Firestar. "Wait, look!" the female said, pointing to a beige dust-pelted she-cat walking towards Firestar. "Sandstorm... I bet she'll be happy that Breezefeather is dead." she scoffed, but her smile quickly fell when she saw Sandstorm lick Firestar comfotingly and sat beside him.

"W-wha?" she started, but was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go. We have to be back before dawn patrol heads out!" the male said, bounding away into the darkness of the forest, the female close behind him.

A rustling of leaves and branches caused Firestar to raise his head once more, turning around behind him. "Firestar, what's wrong?" Snadstorm asked, looking up at her mate. "...Nothing, let us mourn in peace..." Firestar said, returning his attention to Breezefeather once more.

Breezepelt's passing would bring chaos amoung the clans, and no one would be prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sun crept up over the horizon of leafy green trees, shining its golden rays through the windows of the Two Leg nests. Inside one of these nests, is where our story begins. Snuggled up close to their mother, were two small kits. The yellowing fabric of the nest, worn by age, caught the body heat of the three cats, providing warmth for the kittens as they wriggled about in their sleep.

The two small balls of fur, one black with white spots and the other a silvery grey, continued wriggling about on the bed which created a crinkling sound, getting further away from their mother until she purred, stretched, and then wrapped her tail around them, the bushy tail acting as a blanket for the young kits.

A few moments went by, silence finally filling the air. Then, out from underneath the bushy tail of their mother, popped out a small grey head. Big, bright blue eyes looked around the room, taking in the suroundings of the area before a bit more wriggling ensued. At last, the kit managed to pop out from underneath the tail of her mother, tumbling out of the nest and onto the wooden floorboards with a slight thud as she bumped into the wall.

A small mew filled the air as the kit reached up and rubbed her head, before she got up and padded around the room. The sound of birds tweeting caught her attention, causing her to look up where a window was situated on the wall. The window was opened just wide enough for the kit to fit through, so using all her strength she crouched down and propelled herself upwards, landing shakily on the kitchen counter where the window was.

A warm summer breeze gently rustled the kits fur, coaxing her closer towards the window. Looking over towards her sleeping mother and brother one last time, she ventured outside, her pawsteps unsteady as she felt the wooden frame of the window underneath her paws. She stuck her head out further, looking around at the new surroundings, only for her paw to slip.

She was sent tumbling out of the window and landed with a loud thud on the dirt, a small cloud of dust surrounding her. A few seconds passed without her making any movement, when suddenly she popped her head up and shook herself off. The wet, dewy grass and fresh dirt underneath her paws was a brand new sensation to her, causing her to flex her claws slightly, digging up small streaks of dirt underneath them.

Out of the corner of her eye, the kit spied a pile of pots stacked up against the fence, a smile growing on her face as she ran towards the pots and began climbing them as if they were a mountain. She only got up to the third pot, when she lost balance and was sent tumbling to the ground once more, some of the pots coming down with her and smashing into pieces around her.

She yelped in fright, putting her paws over her head in an attempt to protect herself from the falling pots. Silence filled the air, the kit not daring to move as she trembled in fear. It was only when a small "Hello?" filled the air did she raise her head and look up towards the fence, where a small orange kit was perched comfortably.

He seemed to be slightly bigger than the young she-kit, his fiery-orange pelt shining brightly underneath the rays of morning sun. "H-hello!" the kit replied, sitting up slowly and flashing a smile at the kit on the fence.

He smiled widely back, his leaf-green eyes twinkling in excitment. "What are you doing down there?" the kit asked, tilting his head curiously at the broken bits of pottery that surounded the other kit. "I'm practicing climbing!" the she-kit replied, before tilting her head in response. "What's you're name, by the way? Mine's Belle!" she stated proudly, puffing out her chest to show off her rose-red collar, the golden nametag which had her name printed on it shining in the sunlight.

"My name's Rusty, nice to meet ya!" he answered, smiling even wider before furrowing his brow. "Why are you practicing climbing?" he asked, re-positioning himself on the fence. "I wanna be like the forest cats in my mama's stories!" Belle replied, begining to climb the now slightly smaller pile of pots.

"Really? Me too!" Rusty exclaimed, fumbling for a moment as he momentairaly lost balance, calming down as he sunk his claws into the fence that separated the two kits. "My father was a forest cat! He was really brave! My mother told me so!" Rusty said, puffing his chest out proudly as Belle managed to hop up onto the fence.

She stumbled as she tried gaining her footing, only becoming stable when Rusty caught her by the scruff of her neck, hoisting her up and allowing her to sit down without falling. He flashed her another bright smile, to which she blushed slightly. "I never knew my father. My mama said he died before I was born. He was hit by a monster apparently..." Belle said, frowning slightly. "Oh, sorry..." Rusty said, awkward silence filling the gap between them.

"It's okay, besides I didn't even know that much about him so it doesn't really matter anyway." Belle said, offering a small smile to Rusty. "Belle? Belle, where are you sweetie!" Belle's ears perked up as she turned her head towards the window that she had tumbled out of.

Her mother, a cat with fur black fur and white spots, was perched on the windowsill. "I'm over here mama! I'm talking with a new friend!" Belle answered, earning a satisfied smile from Rusty. "I have to go, will you be here tomorrow?" Belle asked, to which Rusty responded with an eager nod.

"Belle! Get down from there and come here NOW!" Belle's mother called, causing Belle to jump down from the pile of pots and race over towards her, climbing up a pile of boxes and in through the window.


	3. Chapter 2

5 Moons Later...

The crisp night air was like ice on the lungs with each breath Belle took. Carefully, she padded along the narrow fence until she came to an orange tabby who sat facing out towards the forest, longing for the day he could explore its depths.

"Hey, I'm here." Belle said, sitting down beside Rusty, her tail brushing against his gently. "Do you ever feel as though its calling to you?" Rusty asked, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked, tilting her head to the side. "The forest, Belle. I just feel this... this connection to it. I can't explain it, I just know I belong in there..." Rusty said, the wind ruffling his pelt.

"Rusty, come on. Haven't you heard the stories that Smudge has shared about that place? It's scary out there! You never know when your next meal will be or where it's coming from, and the nights are long and cold. Isn't life here safer than out there?" Belle exclaimed, trying to reason with the ginger tom.

Rusty sighed, shaking his head and scooting closer towards Belle, resting his head against her shoulder. "Just a thought, is all." Rusty said, leaving a gentle lick against the crook of Belle's neck. Belle's face heated up, a flurry of emotion causing her heart rate to quicken only slightly.

"Belle! Belle, mother is calling for you!" Smudge yowled, sitting on the windowsill and pouncing down onto the soft grass below. "Coming!" Belle said, slowing down as she approached her brother. The two nuzzled each other on the neck, before going their separate ways. As she pounced up on the windowsill, Belle stole one last glance at the two tom cats who sat on the fence talking with one another, before she travelled inside.

"Yes, mother? You called for me?" Belle said, noticing her mother curled up on her bed. She was muttering something under her breath, ceasing as Belle drew closer. "Mother are you alright?" she asked, nudging her mother. "No Belle, I'm not alright. Something… Something is coming. Something dark and evil is coming." Belle's smile turned into an unsure frown; confusion written across her soft features.

"Mother, what on earth are you- "Without warning, her mother's eyes turned a shimmering gold, and her voice became hollow and echoed as she spoke. "When the seas turn to ice, a broken promise shall bring an end to the monarchy and a change of leadership. What was white will turn red and chaos will rein throughout the forest, a corrupted star being the Clan's only hope."

Taking a step back in shock, her mouth agape, Belle was left speechless. She did nothing as her mother collapsed, moments passing filled with empty silence as she tried processing what had just occurred. Finally coming to her senses, Belle rushed forwards and nuzzled her mother desperately, hoping she'd get up.

"Mother, mother get up! Mother please!" Belle said, chocking back worried tears as her Twoleg's came and lifted her mother up, carrying her away from Belle's reach and out the front door. She attempted to follow them outside, pouncing at the door hurriedly before it could close but failing as she slammed into it. "Belle, what happened? Where's mother?" Smudge asked, rushing up towards his younger sister and nuzzling her worriedly.

"They took her, Smudge. They took her and she's not coming back, I know it!" Belle sobbed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Smudge stifled his cries, staying calm for his sister's sake as he comfortingly nuzzled into her neck. "Shh, it'll be alright. I'm here." Smudge said, curling himself around his sister's smaller body.

The night went on, crawling by slowly despite it seeming as though hours had gone by. That was the night that their mother died. The night that Rusty ran away into the forest to join the clan cats. The night our story truly begins.


End file.
